The Coming of Haou, The Supreme King
by Aaron The Wise '91
Summary: This is the story of Jaden and his friends in a new adventure. Jaden and his friends travel to Greece for summer vacation, unaware that Lucifer is on the trail for the Wicked Cards. Will Jaden and his Friends be able to stop him, and during the trip Jaden will begin awakening a dark power dwelling within him, the dark powers of Haou, The Supreme King. What happens now, take a look.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The Nightmare Begins**

It was darkened night at Duel Academy, a thunderstorm that hit the Academy, had just just cleared up, and the morning dawn was coming into view, when The North Star, soon had four separate lights come forth and land near the school. The four beings took forms of four young men who soon bowed down when a purple holy light came down showing a young man in a black robe with blue trimmings, wearing grey gauntlets, and vest. The being also wore black pants dark shoulder armor with gold trimmings, grey armored boots, a grey cape with red on the inside, and a black bat like crown with two horns sticking out, completed by a pair of grey feathered wings. The fellow also had tannish skin, blonde hair, and a red eyes. The winged man was the leader of the other four warriors, and headed towards to where The Sacred Beasts were sealed away.

"Prepare to move out. Soon, The Wicked Ones will be mine." spoke the leader. "I want to bring forth eternal darkness into this world, and finally fulfill my ambitions."

"As you command, My Lord." replied one of the soldiers. And all four soldiers had vanished into the forests to find The Sacred Beasts.

"Soon, my ambitions will be fulfilled, and I will become The Highest among these Sacred beings." he chuckled evilly as he headed to the Slifer Red Dorm.

That morning Jaden, and Syrus, were at breakfast with Chazz, Alexis, Atticus, and Hassleberry at the Slifer Red Cafeteria. It was there Summer Vacation until there third year at the academy.

"Man, That was a great." Said Jaden as he headed to get seconds.

"If you say so." Syrus replied with a bit of an expression that doesn't surprise him.

"Any ideas on what to do during the break, cause I'm not interested in spending my vacation here at Duel Academy." Alexis said, wondering to do.

"Why not go somewhere." Jaden suggested, with an idea of where to coming into his head.

"Really. How can you tell? Beside the the fact we're all bored Slacker." Chazz exclaimed at Jaden suggestion.

"Well why not. I'm in the mood to go somewhere good, Like Egypt. That's where Duel Monsters started. How about that?" Jaden remarked and gave an idea on where to go. Chazz was just getting annoyed, and responded, "How did this Slacker ever beat me?!"

"Egypt is nice, but I to try going to Hawaii." Atticus through in a suggestion, then Alexis stated to try going to Paris, followed by Hassleberry for Utah in the USA, Chazz for China, and Syrus with Canada. However, none of the suggestions worked for the group. Then Jaden gave one that just might work.

"Those ideas are okay, but, how about,… um, … how about we go to Greece?" Jaden's suggestion actually started to get a good thought into Alexis and the others, until, Chazz finally spoke up.

"Alright then, Greece is something I think I can go with." The others agreed. The group would have a summer vacation in Greece. So the group went to see Chancellor Shepard to get permission to go, in which he agreed but for only a couple of weeks. Soon, Jaden, and his friends packed there things for the trip, and prepared to set off to Greece. Meanwhile, our five mysterious men have found the site where The Sacred Beasts are sealed, and soon began to locate a special gate where his prize is located. The leader laughs as he obtains The Wicked God Cards in his hands, and set off to Greece, leaving The Sacred Beasts, The winged warrior had no use for stealing duel energy to use them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A new friend arrives**

Jaden and his friends have arrived in Greece, and are enjoying the sights. Jaden was wearing grayish brown jacket with a red t-shirt, blue jeans, grey sneakers, and a brown belt. Syrus was wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a grey jeans, and brown sneakers. Chazz was dressed in a his usual North academy outfit. Hassleberry was dressed up in a grey t-shirt with brown pants, and mountain boots. Atticus was wearing a black vest, a brown t-shirt, grey belt, grey slacks, and red sneakers. Alexis was wearing a blue t-shirt, red vest, blue pleated skirt, and brown sneakers. The group were taking some pictures of there trip, when they see a young boy with red hair tan skin, blue eyes, and wearing a white long sleeve shirt, with red sleeves, brown belt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. The boy was carrying a huge metallic box on his back like a regular back pack, and was heading towards a a ruined Sanctuary with a statue near the top.

"Hey, where's he going?" Jaden wondered as the boy disappeared in the streets.

"Haven't the slightest idea. Hassleberry replied. he then asked, "What now?"

Chazz just figured they just do what they were doing. "Probably not our business." He responded. He didn't really care about the young boy now that he was gone.

Atticus soon wondered, and asked, "What'll we do now?" Alexis wasn't sure, in fact no one was sure. Syrus was soon feeling strange, bringing concern to Jaden.

Syrus then spoke, "Hey guys, I getting a strange feeling…" as he was about to finish his sentence, a voice came from behind. The voice replied, "Like your being watched?" Syrus was surprised to here the response, "… yeah." Little did he know that someone was right behind until Jaden let him know, "Uh, Sy."

Syrus soon turned to see the boy from before, had come back and surprised Jaden, and his friends. The Boy just chuckled as the group recovered from there surprise, and the boy then greeted himself. "Sorry if I scared you guys, I didn't mean to frighten you guys." The group was astonished to he him, were glad to meet a friend. "Hey, its fine." Jaden responded. "That's good to hear." said the boy being relieved. "We never introduced each other yet, My name is Koga. It's a real pleasure to meet you." he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jaden Yuki." said Jaden after knowing Koga's name. "And these are my friends, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Tyranno Hassleberry, Alexis Rhodes, and her brother Atticus." Koga smiled after meeting the group, and responded, "Its a pleasure. Come on, I show you around to where I'm going. Those ruins up there." Koga pointed toward the mountain ruins up near the remains of Greece from the time of its great empire. The group was surprised to see Koga offer a tour of the ruins to them, and happily agreed, thinking he was tour guide. Soon, Koga, Jaden and the others made it to the ruins after some hiking. The group was in awe from seeing the ruins with great history left behind, and see a statue far off into the distance resembling a person, and wanted to get a better look, so the group went closer to ruins. When the group reached to one of the areas in the ruins, they were surprised to see people training like actual greek people.

Jaden wondered, "Hey Koga, why are the people doing all this training?" His friends were just as confused, when Koga answered. "Well, all these people here are training to become Saints to our Goddess., Athena." Now Jaden, and the others were really confused about what Koga was saying, until he put the box down with a thud, shocking Jaden, and the others to see how heavy it was. They became even more surprised that the box opened to reveal a armored statue of Pegasus, which turned into armor as soon as Koga touched it. Koga turned to Jaden and his friends and showed them around, they started at the training grounds, and village, the passage ways, and meeting other Saints from Bronze to Silver including Shaina of Orpheous, and Jabu of Unicorn, even meeting his friends Yuna of Aquila, Soma of Leonet, Ryuho of Draco, Haruto of Lupus, and Eden of Orion, as well as the Pope Harbinger, The Gold Saints Integra, Kiki, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki, and Seiya. Soon, they reached the top and meet Athena, The Goddess of War and Wisdom, herself, and her statue looking like her depiction in the legend, Jaden and his friends are really excited of how there trip went from good, to exciting. However, this event wouldn't really last very long when a scream came out of nowhere, and Shun informing Athena of what happened until the foe appeared, or in this case, an old foe reappears.

Athena was saddened by the event, "Was that your doing, Lucifer?" after hearing the name, the man was revealed as Lucifer himself, The Dark Lord of all evil and Darkness in the world, leaving the group shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Lucifer's Wicked Gods**

Everyone is shocked to see none other than Lucifer himself, he smiled after Athena asked him the question. "Your kidding me? Lucifer?" Jaden said shocked. Alexis was confused, how could he be here? "Isn't Lucifer from the Bible?" she asked, wondering what is going. Ryuho responded, "Yeah, he's the Lord of Pride, and the Leader of The Demon Lords. Also known as Satan, the King of Pandemonium." Soon, he explained what happened in his past life, that many years ago, Lucifer was the highest angel in Paradis, he was the most beautiful, and most powerful, until man came into being, and grew jealous. He formed a rebellion, and declared war, but lost, and was banished into the darkness forever. However, he never gave up his ambition, but many have stopped him, such Michael the Archangel, Athena in Greece, and Kuzuryu in Japan."

Soon, Koga spoke out, "So this Lucifer, is here in this century in our world?" Seiya bent his head down, realizing that an old event, was occurring all over again, like what happened when he was a Bronze Saint.

Lucifer saw this, and responded, "It's true that many years ago I was defeated many times before by Athena and others, but it was fortunate that I found a human host, and specialized in a particular power, a card game called Duel Monsters. He held three cards and revealed the pictures of demonic beasts, a gargoyle, a dragon, and a sphere of darkness, The Wicked Gods. Syrus was shocked, as Yuna cried out, "What are those cards?!" Jaden had no clue, and he answered, "I have no idea, but, It doesn't look good." As soon as he spoke, some sort of dark force in his heart was beginning to emerge within him.

Seiya soon spoke out in a rage, "Lucifer! Just what are you planning with those cards?!" Lucifer, soon saw Seiya and remembered him from the last time he saw him. "Quite simple really, he responded, "I plan to bring forth my reign into this world with these cards, and absorb all the dark forces to bring forth my reign of everlasting Darkness, and bring all existing life, to the my kingdom, allowing me to become, a God!"

Jaden, and Koga grew angry after hearing this, when Athena stepped in to intervene, "Don't think you can get your ways, Lucifer, get rid of those creatures!" she demanded. Lucifer just stood there and just laughed, showing he wasn't like before. He regained his composure, and agreed on condition he was defeated in a Duel, otherwise he will control everything.

Koga couldn't stand anymore as he and his friends charged right at him, only to struck down by his four men, The Fallen Angel Generals, left with harsh injuries. One of the generals chuckled, as Koga struggled to get up, one of the generals spoke up, "Don't try to do anything while we, his generals are around to protect him." Shun asked confused, "Generals?" The same general responded and brought forth they were Lucifer's Generals, but the bronze Saints wouldn't have it, and tried to fight back, only to get more damage on them, that they were knocked out cold. Jaden and, his friends ran over to help them, while Lucifer just chuckled.

"Athena, he spoke "if you don't want this to happen, then to come to my kingdom here, near those mountains." he said as he pointed at a strange formation of mountains resembling a temple, home to him and his men. Then he turned to Athena, and a ssured her, if she didn't come, then he will let the cards do the talking, and they did, as Koga started to feel like he was possessed by one of the card, causing Chazz to be disturbed, "What's going on?" he asked, as the feeling left from Koga. Now everyone was worried from the event. Lucifer explained that The Wicked Gods has the power to take control of people and use them to there advantage so they can fulfill there destiny, bring forth all light and darkness into the void. He laughed as he and his men left to return to there kingdom, while Koga and his friends were getting recovered.

Sometime later, Jaden and his friends were curious how they know him so much, when Seiya spoke out and told the group of how they fought him, which was before Koga, and his friends were even born. "It happened 21 years ago, we fought Lucifer, and badly defeated him, and making it out with our lives." Seiya spoke, remembering the event like it was still yesterday. It was pretty obvious that Seiya would never forget that event, not until The Holy Wars were finally all over. Jaden soon realized that he doesn't like to talk about it.

Jaden then spoke out, "Maybe we can help in defeating him." Athena was surprised to hear that, seeing Jaden and his friends showing confidence. Athena agreed, and the group head out to the temple and face Lucifer. As our heroes headed towards there destination, Alexis, spoke to Jaden, "You know I never thought at all something like this would happen on our vacation." Jaden agreed, and hoped that they would end the battle before they left for the Academy. However, Chazz was not at all amused, from all the events, while Syrus was growing really worried, until finally,…

"Were here." Seiya spoke out. Soon the group encountered the temple which looked like the Taj Mahal, with Ancient Egypt with Pyramids and the Sphinx resembling Serpos. A eerie voice echoed from the distance, it was Lucifer. I see you've made your decision, haven't you, Athena?" Athena responded, "I have, and you have duelists to face, if your ready." Lucifer chuckled, and responded, "I am. come to me, while your Saints take on my soldiers, and your chosen warriors can take on my Generals and me. Now come Athena." He chuckled as the group prepared to head in. Jaden looked at all his friends, and smiled, and so did the others, and the group headed in to face the darkness within. While a small dark power was emerging.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The First Battle: Hassleberry vs Astaroth**

Jaden and his friends were making their way to Lucifer, while Athena's Saints fought the Fallen Angel Soldiers, until the group reached a bridge heading upwards towards a gorgan statue that came to life, and opened up revealing, a man with armor resembling a two headed king cobra, he had purplish hair, grey skin, and blue pants. He smiled to see his opponents, one would face him. "Welcome, I am Astaroth of Cherub, the four winged angel." he spoked, as he laughed to see who will he be battling in a duel. "Which of you will oppose me first?" he asked. Jaden was about to step forward, when Hassleberry stepped in front. "I'll won't be so easily beaten by you, soldier." Astaroth just gave a smirk, "We will see." Soon a Duel Disk appeared on his left arm, as Hassleberry activated his and inserted his deck, while Astaroth did the same.

"**DUEL!"**

Hassleberry: 4000

Astaroth: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Astaroth spoke, and drew his card. "I'll set a monster in Defense Position, and set 2 facedowns." His field was soon filled with set cards. "I'll end my turn." Spoke Astaroth giving smirk to his opponent. Hassleberry, however, knew he could handle it.

"Now it's my turn, Soldier." he declared, and drew his card. He smiled when he saw his card. "I play the Spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! So, now one Spell or Trap is destroyed!" said Hassleberry, as one of of Astaroth's cards was destroyed, making him cringe. Hassleberry then decided to bring out one of his best strategies, "Now, I'll Special Summon a pair of Gilasarus, in Attack Mode! (Attack: 1400)" A pair of ferocious human sized brown Velociraptors appeared ready for battle. "They won't be around for long, cause now, I sacrifice the two in order to summon, Black Tyranno in Attack Mode!" He declared as the two raptors disappeared and were replaced with a huge Tyrannosaurus Rex with black scaled armor, red mucked skin, red eyes, and yellow spikes. (Attack: 2600) Hassleberry then explained, "When my opponents Monsters are only in Defense, My Dinosaur can bypass them, and hit you directly." He spoke with eyes going prehistoric. "Black Tyranno, Forward March!" Shouted Hassleberry, as his monster ran right into Astaroth, giving him an early lead. "I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Concluded Hassleberry as he laid a card facedown on the field.

Hassleberry: 4000

Astaroth: 1400

Astaroth grew annoyed with the quick speed, and started his turn. "My move." spoke Astaroth, as he drew his card. "I Flip Summon, Cyber Jar." he spoke as the creature was revealed. "Its effect destroys all monsters!" he spoke as the monster self destruct taking Dark Tyranno with it, causing Hassleberry to get nervous. Astaroth then added, " we then draw five cards and special summon any level four or lower monsters to the field. Hassleberry special summoned Sabersaurus (Attack: 1900), Black Stego (Attack: 1200), Giant Rex (Attack: 2000), Element Saurus (Attack: 1500), and Babycerasurus (Defense: 500), while Astaroth brought out Divine Dragon Dragon Ragnarok (Attack: 1500), Lord of Dragons (Attack: 1200), Lady of Dragons (Attack: 1300), Luster Dargon (Attack: 1900), and Ruby Dragon (Attack: 1600). "Now I play Polymerization. fusing Lord of Dragons, and Divine Dragon Ragnarok to create King Dragun in Attack Mode (Attack: 2400), and its ability allow me to special summon Serpent Knight Dragon (Attack: 2350)." Two dragons soon appeared to battle, one had the head of Lord of Dragons, and the arms, but the body was mostly Divine Dragon Ragnarok, the other was dragon like serpent, with four wings. "Now I attack Babycerasurus with Lady of Dragons, Element Saurus with Ruby Dragon, Luster Dragon hits Black Stego, Serpent Knight Dragon attacks Giant Rex, and King Dragun strikes Sabersaurus." Each monster made there strikes causing Hassleberry to lose life points, but shocked to know one attacked failed. Hassleberry explained, "When Black Stego gets attacked while in attack mode, it changes to defense mode."

Hassleberry: 2350

Astaroth: 1500

Astaroth cringed, and ended his turn with nothing else. Hassleberry smiled as he drew his card and made his move. "I sacrifice Black Stego in order to activate Big Evolution Pill. Now for three turns I allowed to summon any Dinosaur-type monster, regardless of its level. I'll use it to summon Ultimate Tyranno in Attack Mode (Attack: 3000). His ability lets me attack all my opponents monsters. Forward March!" Ultimate Tyranno roared as he attacked all of Astaroth's monsters and winning the duel, while Astaroth was swat by the dinosaur's tail into a stone wall and faded as his life points became zero.

Hassleberry: 2350 (winner)

Astaroth: 0

The group smiled and cheered for Hassleberry, as they race up towards the next general, being prepared, while Jaden's dark energy increases, causing his eyes to change from brown to gold now and again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The Second Battle: Eligor and Solider vs Chazz and Syrus**

The group headed closer to the throne, where Lucifer waits, several soldiers attacked but stopped by Koga and his friends. "Pegasus Ryu Sen Ken!" Koga Cried out as he attacked launching multiple fists into the enemy knocking out his opponents. Ryuho cried out, "Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!" and a huge Dragon appeared striking the force as fist went straight up. "Orion Devestation!" cried out Eden as a force of energy shot out of his fist creating an explosion knocking his enemies into the air. "Divine Tornado!" cried Yuna as spun around and kicked a huge tornado launching her opponents skyward and out of sight. As the group headed towards a central area, the pillars suddenly started to fall and crash, but our heroes barely escaped before the impact. Jaden was relieved that no one got hurt, "Phew, That was a really close call there." said Jaden as his eyes turned gold completely before going brown again. Koga was curious about something, what caused this to happen. Suddenly, one of the fallen pillars turned into a cocoon of some sort, and started beating like a heart. Syrus noticed and was getting nervous when a soldier appeared and stood next to cocoon as bursted, scaring the group. "I'm The Golden Mantis Fallen Angel, Eligor of Virtue. Unfortunitly you won't make it any further for this will be a tag duel." he spoke as arm unleashed a duel disk, and his soldier brought out his own to battle along with, when Jaden tried again to take the challenge, Chazz and Syrus stepped in to take on the two. The Soldier smiled, "This is going to be fun."

"**DUEL!"**

Chazz/Syrus: 4000

Eligor/Soldier: 4000

Eligor started as he drew his card, "I'll summon Pinch Hopper (Attack: 1000), in Attack Mode and use Eradicating Aresal!" Soon a Grasshopper appear only to exterminated by bug spray. "Now his ability allows me to Special summon any Insect-Type Monster I want, and I choose Heavy Armored Bug!" And in an instant, a giant metallic Beetle appear, (Heavy Armored Bug (Attack: 2800)). "I end my turn."

Syrus took his turn and drew his card, "I'll play Gyroid in Defense Mode (Defense: 1000), then play two facedowns, and end my turn." he stated as a Helicoptor with eyes appeared, as well as two facedowns. The Soldier took the advantage, and drew, Syrus then used a facedown called Threatening Roar to make sure he couldn't attack, the Soldier cringed and played a Drill Bug (Attack: 1100) in Attack mode and ended. Chazz made his move and drew his card, Syrus gave an ok to use his facedown, and revealed itself as Jar of Greed which allowed Chazz to draw another card, now he was ready. "First of, I play V-Tiger Jet (Attack: 1600) in Attack Mode, next I activate Frontline Base to play W-Winged Catapult (Attack: 1300), then I'll banish the two to summon VW-TigerCatapult (Attack: 2000). Then attack Drill Bug!" He did so as two machines, a jet like Tiger, and Catapult like tank appeared and merged, launching missiles at Drill Bug.

Chazz/Syrus: 4000

Eligor/Soldier: 3100

Chazz then ended with a facedown. Eligor drew his card to attack Gyroid, but Syrus smiled and explained Gyroid can be destroyed after a second attack, cringing Eligor, he ended his turn not doing anything else. Syrus drew his card and played Steamroid (Attack: 1800) in attack mode, The creature resembled a Train engine, then he fused them with Polymerization to form Steam Gyroid, a creature showing a form of a train engine with helicopter blades for hands (Attack: 2200), and ended his turn. The Soldier drew a card and played an Insect Knight (Attack: 1900) monster in attack mode, and ended. Chazz was next as he drew his card, "I summon X-Head Cannon in Attack mode (Attack: 1800), and with Frontline Base comes Y-Dragon Head (Attack: 1500)!" Chazz played two machines which resembled a blue and yellow tank hovering robot, and red robotic wyvern. "Then I play my facedown, Pot of Greed to draw two cards then activate Duoble Summon for one more Normal Summon this turn, right Z-Metal Tank! (Attack: 1500)." Within minutes a yellow tank appeared, and soon all three were reacting with electricity forming. Eligor was confused. "I fuse all three together to form XYZ Dragon Cannon! (Attack: 2800)." Declared Chazz as all three merged together. "Now I merge both machines into one. Rise VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon (Attack: 3000)!" The machines formed a tank like battling robot, which then merged with the tank to form a megazord like robot armed to fire. Now Eligor was really scared of the two machines. Chazz explained the cannon's effect as he banished Metal Armored Bug, then he had Steam Gyroid destroy Insect Soldier, and hit the two directly for the win.

Chazz/Syrus: 4000 (win)

Eligor/Soldier: 0

Soon the group went on with relief as they headed on, while Jaden was started to glow with a black aura and armor slowly appeared for brief moment but suddenly vanished. Jaden was getting a weird feeling, what was happening to him.


End file.
